


Remedy

by Raiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, M/M, Smut, Spit As Lube, ardynoct, no rape but a little rough, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Ardyn smiled while closing his eyes and waiting for the final blow.But it never came.





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> So after arguing with myself for a while I decided to post it.  
> Initially I only wrote it for myself not carrying if its stupid but yeah sorry for that xD
> 
> Normally I only write in winter and It's my first fighting scene (I really need to practice this ^^''')  
> But you will get some smut after :D  
> Changed some things to make them more fit for my story.
> 
> Another warning:  
> Sadly my usual beta reader could not help me here xD  
> and english is not my mother tongue  
> Have fun ^-^

Remedy

 

„Guess whose name Izunia was.“  
The words echoed in Noctis head. He had a lot of time to reflect about the tale Ardyn told him.  
Floating inside the orbit of the crystal and waiting for his ring to fill itself with light,  
he found himself curious about Bahamut’s words and about everything he heard before, everything that had happened. His memories were so clear he could remember everything that had happened in his life.  
Being alone with himself, a prisoner in his mind he started to understand the others actions more and more.

He was desperate.  
Desperate to end the life of what he had become, torturing Noctis was just a way to secure his death by his hand.

Ardyn was a healer once, helping people in a similar way Luna did.  
Luna, who got killed by Ardyn right before his eyes. Obviously to hurt him but by now Noctis knew thanks to Luna’s and Ravus’ house maiden that her condition was already so bad that she had problems just to walk. He was impressed by her strength not to let others see how bad she felt.  
He wondered if Ardyn had known about her health. If might had killed her to do her favour and spare her from a long and painful death, while the Astrals watched her die slowly.  
In the end it did not matter if he had known it.  
His biggest motivation was to increase Noctis anger against him. Securing his death through the chosen one by doing so.  
Ardyn called himself a monster. Saying the word with so much bitterness.  
There just had to be something left of the human he once was.

Noctis steps were heavy when he walked into the throne room, his friends at his side.  
Ardyn was sitting in the king’s chair challenging.  
Seeing him like this, a mean smirk decorating his face, it created not the rage it should have within the rightful king. Not even the illusions of the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling and making Prompto gasp.

The accursed knocked out his friends with his magic, making them fall to the floor, creating a short flash of anger and fear inside Noctis. Yet, it was not the others intention to kill them he had done enough to earn Noctis wrath.  
Enough that he would kill grant him his wish to die.

Ardyn turned around warping down into the destroyed city, content that Noctis would follow. Noctis took a last look at his friends and climbed up the stairs, brushing his fingers over the cold armrest of the throne while passing by.  
He looked down at what was left of Insomnia and readied himself. He warped to the waiting man and landed in front of him.  
Noctis had just enough time to summon a weapon and parade when Ardyn’s first assault hit him.  
The collision of their magic tore them off their feet and both crashed into buildings around them. Noctis huffed while Ardyn just laughed. Finally he got the fight he had been waiting since the chosen ones birth.  
Glass splattered around them as they pushed of the facade to attack again. The kings body still felt stiff after not being used the last ten years his strikes not as forceful as when he was younger and with less conviction behind.  
Ardyn in the other side was at his best, moving gracefully while avoiding Noctis swings with ease.

Noctis used his one handed sword and diced against Ardyn, switching to the great sword to dodge a strike. The sound of clashing filled the silence and echoed around them. 

Suddenly Noctis feet lost the ground when a burst of magic flinged him backwards. He landed with a low thud on his side, eliciting a painful growl. Ardyn smiled down at him and kicked him so that he rolled on his back. Grimacing Noctis dragged himself back on his feet, stumbling slightly to the left.  
His ears ringed and he tried to clear his daze.  
The accursed gave him some time to recover, observing him while turning the sword in his hand lazily.  
Noctis summoned Luna's trident abruptly bursting forward with newfound energy, almost piercing through the immortals arm. He blocked another wave of Ardyn’s magic with his shield then switched to his Katana to land a hit as long as the other was still immovable.  
But Ardyn was faster. He grabbed Noctis face and shoved him to the ground. Noctis head made an awful cracking sound and he groaned because of the pain, his sight going white for a second.  
If Ardyn wanted to kill Noctis it would be so simple, he could just slice his throat or crush him.  
He snorted and pulled the smaller one back up on his shirt and pushed him away.  
Noctis stumbled keep his balance.  
Noctis panted heavily. This fight needed to end. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Collecting himself.  
Again he activated his armiger, letting float all of them around him. Ardyn’s mirrored his action and both leaped forward. 

They floated trough the air fighting with their magic, letting their weapons clatter against each other.  
Noctis countered Ardyn’s blows and returned them feverishly they moved quickly no one really getting through the defense of the other too equal in their powers. Until Noctis got some space between them and gathered the energy he had left and concentrated all of his armiger at one spot, breaking through Ardyn’s barricade.  
The immortal fell to the ground with a dull thumb. Noctis followed behind, too spent to hold himself up much longer.

Panting he tried to get up again but his muscles gave away and he slipped, caught himself just before his face collided with the street. He coughed dryly and used his father’s sword to get back up and steady himself, leaning on the hilt like Regis had on his crutch.  
Ardyn’s exhaustion was vivid on his face. He panted while his eyes met Noctis.

The old kings gathered around them watching silently and Ardyn snorted disparagingly.  
This needed to be over.  
Noctis cried out and lunged forward, but Ardyn stepped aside right before his sword made contact and swinged at the other. The chosen king span around and parried.  
Noctis body burned from overuse but he willed himself to go on.  
Ardyn gasped surprised when the other suddenly was right before him, making him tumble back. Noctis used the other's paralyse to dive forward and crush his first armiger into him, quickly followed by the rest of them one at a time, using each for one strike, giving the accursed no chance to defend himself. 

Ardyn dropped to the ground defeated. Stepping closer, Noctis summoned Regis sword, his last armiger and looked down at the immortal, who seemed way too pleased for someone who was about to die.

Ardyn smiled while closing his eyes and waiting for the final blow.

But it never came.

“I’m sorry.”  
Noctis could not fulfill the other’s whish or what the Astrals were expecting from him. His armiger disappeared with the former kings and he fell to his knees. Putting his hand on the others chest as he leaned over.

“I can’t.”

Ardyn roared angrily and pushed Noctis to the ground, squeezing his neck.  
Noctis looked at him unfazed and lifted his hand to touch his cheek softly, feeling the stubble under his fingertips. He was not afraid of the immortal killing him, knowing that he needed him. That he was his last hope for peace.  
It was hard to breath and bruises were forming on Noctis neck but he had enough air not to faint.

“Why?”  
Ardyn’s eyes showed his frustration.

“If I kill you like this you will never get the peace you deserve.”  
He talked slow, his voice hoarse and breaking.

During his time in the crystal he realised, that as long as the daemons clang to Ardyn’s soul it would be destroyed together with them. He would never reach the afterlife, never find piece. The only thing that might save him was to clean his soul, take the darkness away that was engulfing it. Doing something everyone thought impossible. 

His hand was still on the others cheek, thumb softly drawing over strong features.

“Why do you care?”  
Ardyn’s voice was thriving with spite but there was also curiousness.

Noctis remained silent, his voice probably would not allow it either way. Instead his hand moved to the immortals neck, fingers diving into red-violet curls, bringing the other closer to him.  
His air was completely gone for a second as he forced Ardyn to lean down, putting his weight accidently on the others neck. Ardyn loosened his hold and caught his weight with his left, confusion written on his face.  
Noctis tilted his head up a little and kissed the accursed tenderly

“I did so much to hurt you.”

“You were desperate.”

Ardyn felt himself go limb.  
He lied down on Noctis and put his hand on the either side of his head, burying his face at the others neck, lips and stubble brushed against bruised skin and sent a shudder through the kings body. 

The light Noctis was radiating felt warm and soothing, almost like it was caressing the few bits left of his soul, keeping the daemons at bay.

The king’s hand was still in the Ardyn’s hair, soothingly combing through it.

Noctis always had felt a strange sympathy to the older man. The first time their eyes met his heart jumped. He never really gave a second thought until he met him again and barely could hold himself back from touching him. To feel his sun kissed skin under his fingertips, the raw stubble or bury his hands in the red-violet looks like he was doing now. They were so much softer than he had imagined. Ten years before he would have never allowed himself to act on his feelings, too much had happened and Ardyn had destroyed too much of what he loved but everything changed when he was alone in the crystal being forced to go through his life in his head again.  
Looking for every thing he might have missed.  
And he also started to imagine how Ardyn’s life must have been after the gods rejected him from the afterlife.  
The loneliness and pain he must have felt. Noctis just found himself unable to do what the Astrals wanted from him as long as he has not tried a different way. Ardyn deserved a try after all, even if he already has given up himself.

Ardyn could not understand how it came to this, why he was lying on the ground with Noctis like they were lovers.  
Everything he had worked for since the chosen one was born was for nothing.

Ardyn laughed bitterly. Again the Astrals chose wrong, did not guide their chosen one properly. Again they have failed him.

“What are you going to do now chosen king? Let me live and let the darkness spread on for ever more until there is nothing left than daemons wondering this damned world?”

Noctis ignored his provocation. 

“How bad are the voices in your head right now?”

Ardyn went quiet and noticed them being not as bothering as usual.

“Surprisingly quiet.”  
He answered earnestly.

“Then maybe there is a way.”

Was this fool seriously planning to heal him?  
Just like his stupid little friend before she died?

It was way too late for that, the daemons would not leave, and he was the living scourge, the source of darkness. His soul was already gone too far.  
Noctis would find out soon enough.  
In the end he would just get annoyed and kill him either way. 

“Why did you kiss me?”

Ardyn got up on his elbows his golden eyes meeting blue ones. Noctis face did show nothing of his youth anymore. Ardyn had to admit he was handsome, already had been when he was younger but like this it was different.  
The immortal brushed his fingers over his cheekbones and let his hand linger on his cheek. Following Noctis bottom lip with his thumb, tilting it down and forcing his lips to open slightly.

Without a warning he crushed their lips brutally together, grabbing the others chin.  
Despite his harsh actions Noctis tongue was welcoming his. Ardyn was surprised that the king let himself be ravished by like this. It made him wonder how far he would let him go. How much of his anger he would take.

Ardyn stopped kissing him abruptly and attacked his neck. Noctis only clawed to him and took in a sharp breath as he bit down hard and drew blood. His hands brushed the jacket to the side and ripped open the shirt underneath. Spreading the buttons all around them while they plopped off.  
Roughly he tore the shirt out of the others pants and let his hands roam over his body. Scratching his nails over light skin and leaving red marks. Noctis panted when he went over a nipple.

“Are you still sure you do prefer to leave me alive?”  
Ardyn whispered against Noctis ear dangerously, biting down on the earlobe.

Noctis simply smiled at him, making his blood boil even more.

He wanted to make him scream in pain and pleasure, wanted to see him come undone.  
In one swift move he opened the smaller ones pants and pushed them down, taking underwear and shoes with them. Noctis was now lying beneath him completely exposed. And he still did not look a bit afraid.

Ardyn hated and loved it at the same time. 

He took off his right glove and placed it on the ground next to them.  
His fingers ghosted teasingly up the insides of Noctis right leg, making him shudder beneath him.  
Noctis lips were swollen and parted, neck covered with bruises and his blue eyes were gazing intensely at Ardyn.

Ardyn noticed with an amused grin that the king was already hard despite his actions being anything else but gentle.  
Ignoring the throbbing member he moved his fingers further up caressing Noctis body and eliciting a shakily sigh.  
He looked deeply into Noctis eyes while tracing his jawline with the back of his hand.

“You know this will hurt and I will not stop. Are you certain you want to surrender to me?”

Ardyn’s fingers lingered over Noctis mouth his index drawing along his bottom lip.  
Without hesitations Noctis sucked the digits in and licked around them, circling them with his tongue and coating them with saliva.

Noctis might not have done this before but he knew in theory about it. After all he was a horny teenager with a phone and Internet connection once too. He might have been too shy and uninterested to flirt with others but that did not mean that he could not look things up and watch porn.  
He took Ardyn’s finger in a little deeper, they tasting salt, iron and something he could not fully name. He sucked the fingers in deeper carefully to not make himself gag. His tongue swirled around them while he looked into golden eyes that turned a lot darker while watching him. It made Noctis cock twitch in anticipation.

“Oh my, so filthy.”  
The redhead leaned down and replaced his fingers with his tongue while moving his hand between Noctis legs, pushing one finger inside without a warning.  
The king moaned into the kiss and almost bit down, mostly because of the uncomfortable tug. It did not really hurt that bad but it felt weird.

“Got second thoughts?”

Ardyn smirked against his lips, slowly moving his finger.

“No.”

Noctis took Ardyn’s face in his hands and kissed him wantonly.  
He wanted this, wanted to take all the rage and feel him.  
Ardyn was everything he had left. He was the only one able to understand how it felt to be chosen and having everyone depending on oneself. How it felt to have your life decided before you were even born.  
Noctis wondered if he would fall too. Or would he be able to save them both?

The strange feeling changed into something more comfortable and Noctis rolled his hips.

Ardyn added a second finger, making Noctis hiss into their kiss when he started spreading him leisurely. It hurt some more than before but was still not too bothering.

As soon as the pain faded Noctis moved his hips to take the digits deeper inside, hardly feeling that Ardyn has added a third.  
He was too distracted melting into their kiss. Ardyn sucked in his bottom lip and bit down while he retreated his fingers to thrust them back in, harder than before, making the prince moan loudly and bend his back in pleasure.  
His voice cut through the silence around them.  
Ardyn smirked at the kings reaction and brushed his prostate again making him squirm and leak precome.

“Ardyn I want you.”

Noctis whined desperately, lips swollen and bleeding Ardyn licked the blood away and whispered in his ear sarcastically. 

“At your service highness.”

He pulled out, eliciting a whimper from the king and opened his own pants.

“Before I give you what you want you may want to make it a little more comfortable for us.”

Noctis looked at him puzzled not able to form a proper thought.  
Ardyn buried his hand in the raven locks and pulled him up, guiding his face to his crotch.  
Noctis blinked with realization and looked at Ardyn while taking him in his mouth. Holding back his gag reflex when he took too much. And moved back a little. He willed himself to accommodate to the feeling of a cock in his mouth and gulped instinctively, earning a deep moan from the other that made him shiver excitedly.  
Ardyn fingers twitched around his head and his nails scratched his scalp lightly.  
Noctis held onto the immortal hips to steady himself and let his tongue dance around him. He started sucking and moved his head a little, trying to suck in a little more. Spit ran down his chin and he gulped again.  
He loved how Ardyn’s breath got more irregular, it encouraged him to go on, that he was doing the right thing.

A tug on his hair forced him to release the other.

Ardyn pinned him back down on the ground roughly and kissed him hard enough to let their teeth click.

He shoved Noctis legs apart and settled between them, lifting up Nocti’s hips a little and thrust inside while Noctis broke the kiss and cried out Ardyn’s name, clutching onto him, digging his fingers into the thick fabric of his coat.  
The pain left him gasping for air and his muscles tensed, making Ardyn groan lowly.  
His breath was hot against Noctis ear.

“Relax and it will feel better.”

He almost lovingly pushed some strands of Noctis hair out of his sweat-covered face while he waited for him to adjust. He leaned down to kiss him gently It was a strange contrast to his actions before. But it did the trick and Noctis calmed down, steadying his breath and closing his eyes while opening his mouth for Ardyn.

He concentrated more on the tongue massaging his and how Ardyn sucked on his tongue while his body got used to being filled and the pain got bearable.

Noctis moved his hips testingly and moaned when Ardyn took it as invitation to go on. He pulled out almost completely and thrust back in. It still hurt but his movements were slow and deep, leaving Noctis eager for more.

He hooked his legs around Ardyn’s waist and pressed himself closer, forcing the other deeper inside him, making them both moan loudly.  
Ardyn’s moved his arm around him to grab his butt, changing the angle just a little and pressing him even closer. He rammed back in harder and made the king scream again by hitting the sensible spot inside him.

The immortal enjoyed the sight of Noctis bellow him. He was so beautiful totally lost in his pleasure lips parted and sweat running down his flushed face. Giving all of himself to the impersonated darkness Ardyn was. The accursed wanted to hear so much more of this sweet voice, making him use it till his throat was too hoarse to speak.

He licked the others neck again, just below his ear and started thrusting his hips slow but hard, aiming for Noctis prostate each time.  
Noctis mind went blank, he was unable to think any coherent thoughts any longer. He never thought that someone could make him feel like this.  
Ardyn has not even touched him yet and he was already so close.

“Scream for me some more, oh chosen one.”

The mocking voice was right at his ear, giving him goose bumps while Ardyn pounded into him faster. The hand on his butt cheek squeezed him hard enough to bruise and he cried out needy.

“Ardyn!”

“I can’t hold on much longer.”  
Not with those hips slamming into him merciless.  
Ardyn just smiled evilly at him and squeezed his hand around the base of Noctis cock.

“Oh my, you will have to.”

Noctis groaned frustrated unable to come.

“Ardyn please.”  
He was begging now. His fingers clawed unyielding into the others coat. Noctis slammed his head into the ground frantic.

Ardyn, enjoyed Noctis desperation.

“Patience Noctis.”

He kissed the bruised skin on Noctis neck and growled darkly.  
“You are so lovingly tight. I am your first aren’t I?”

His golden eyes were dark and intense looking into blue ones knowingly. It made Noctis shiver violently. He needed to come so badly.  
Closing his eyes he nodded, incapable of holding the others stare any longer. His body felt painfully tense and he never felt so much pleasure and frustration in his life before. 

Ardyn had figured from the beginning that Noctis never had sex with someone else before him but the confirmation that he truly got all of Noctis made him almost come instantly. He moaned deeply, his rhythm getting erratic. His breath matched Noctis and he felt that he was getting closer too.  
Finally he released his grip around the others length, earning a long relieved sigh as response.  
Noctis half moaned half cried out Ardyn’s name as release washed over him making him spill on his stomach and his vision fade to black for a moment. His breath came in ragged puffs and still holding onto the others shoulders.

Ardyn watched Noctis face closely, enjoying how he completely lost control over himself while he came with his name on his lips. He slammed his hips into the spent body frantically until he dissolved into pleasure himself, spilling his seed deep inside Noctis, while biting down on his shoulder, leaving another deep mark.  
Noctis did not even feel the pain, still completely lost in the aftertaste of his orgasm. Ardyn let his hips roll some more, riding out his orgasm before he slumped down on Noctis exhausted, using Noctis shirt to clean him off first to keep the mess away from his cloths.

Their breaths were still ragged and Noctis lifted his hand sluggishly, to sink his fingers in red-violet hair. He loved how soft it felt, brushing against his cheek, tickling his skin and tangling up in his beard.

They must have been just the sight lying together in the middle of Insomnia, destruction and darkness around them. Ardyn was still buried inside Noctis, neither of them eager to move anytime soon. No daemon was daring to come close either way, fearing the wrath of the accursed if they would.

And for once Ardyn’s head was clear, no voices, no bloodlust just the light Noctis was radiating and the feeling of complete contentment. Peace, something he was wishing for so long already. It would not last forever but it made him long for it, maybe even hope.  
Hope that he could get rid of them completely one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eirenare to help me get rid of the typos, autocorrect fails and my possessive s problems :D
> 
> If you liked it please show me by giving it a Kudo  
> You really make brighten my day by doing so :3  
> And a comment usually makes my heart beat faster happily :D  
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
